Videogame
by Antonia Fernanda
Summary: “Acredite. Um jogo de videogame pode fazer coisas que nem nós dois acreditamos.”


Videogame.

Sumário: "Acredite. Um jogo de videogame pode fazer coisas que nem nós dois acreditamos."

Indicação: +18. (yaoi, lemom.)

Disclaimer: Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertence a Tite Kubo. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos, feita apenas por diversão.

Classificação: Yaoi, lemom.

Comentários da autora: Não esperem continuação. Isso é uma one-shot! Ah, e aliviem nas críticas. É minha primeira one-shot com lemom, com um casal que eu amo, mas que nunca escrevi.

Boa leitura.

* * *

"_Acredite. Um jogo de videogame pode fazer coisas que nem __nós dois__ acreditamos."_

Não, aquilo não era convencional. Não para Ishida.

"_Respira. Pára, pensa. Só pode ser um sonho dos bem loucos."_

Ichigo lhe provocava, sussurrando coisas _insanas_ em seu ouvido. Dava mordidas em seus lábios, puxava-lhe cada vez mais perto de si.

Isso tudo porque era para ser um torneio de videogame.

* * *

20 de novembro, 19 horas, casa do Ichigo.

Ichigo desafiou Ishida, como sempre. A inovação é que dessa vez era no videogame. Umas 50 rodadas depois, eles já estavam entediados. Ishida enfureceu-se. Estavam empatados. Largou o controle no sofá, bufando. Seus dedos estavam roxos.

- Desisto. Nunca vamos desempatar.

- Idem.

Desligou o videogame e sentou novamente no sofá, pondo os pés em cima dele. Olhou para Ishida e disse:

- E aí? Quer fazer alguma coisa?

Ishida estalou a língua, chateado. Levantou-se, indo para a varanda. Estava tarde, a brisa fria da noite passou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer.

- Acho que está tarde para você ir para casa.

- Bobagem. Sei me cuidar.

- Eu insisto.

Ishida irritou-se.

- Ichigo, eu vou para casa!

Virou-se para sair, mas o ruivo puxou-lhe pelo pulso, fazendo seu corpo voltar bruscamente. _Muito bruscamente._

- Não tem nenhum jeito de eu te fazer ficar?

Perdeu a voz. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginaria aquilo. Ichigo segurava seus quadris, e suas bocas estavam a menos de dois centímetros de distância.

- D- Deixe de besteiras! - Gritou, tentando soltar-se. Inutilmente.

O ruivo encostou-lhe na parede da varanda, fortemente, fazendo Ishida gemer de dor. A tal dor não persistiu por muito tempo. Mordidas e beijos lhe eram dados no pescoço, seu ponto sensível. Deu um suspiro pesado, quase cedendo às investidas de Ichigo. Até que o ruivo sentiu os ombros de Ishida relaxaram e sua expressão suavizar-se.

Sem mais hesitar, Ichigo beijou Ishida. Num beijo tímido, as bocas tentavam entrar em sintonia. Os lábios acariciam-se, amáveis. Ichigo aprofundou o beijo e as línguas descobriram-se, agora ávidas e despudoradas. Simultaneamente, as mãos de Ichigo delineavam cada linha do corpo do quincy, suavemente. Pegou-lhe novamente pelos quadris enquanto o beijava, levando-o em direção ao seu quarto.

Ichigo lhe provocava, sussurrando coisas _insanas_ em seu ouvido. Dava mordidas em seus lábios, puxava-lhe cada vez mais perto de si. Jogou-lhe na cama, um sorriso atraente se formava em seus finos lábios.

Ishida poderia achar aquilo errado, mas estava bom demais. _Ichigo estava sexy demais para ele resistir._

Estava escuro, mas a lua clareava seu quarto. Ichigo podia ver Ishida de modo perfeito. Desejava seu corpo esguio e pálido, totalmente entregue. Ofegava. Os lábios rubros e entreabertos lhe pareciam um convite ao pecado.

Deitou-se na cama, por cima de Ishida. Pôs as mãos por baixo da camiseta do quincy, fazendo soltar o ar lentamente de seus pulmões. Queimava. A cada toque, por mínimo e simplório que fosse seu corpo reagia, prazerosamente.

- Ichi...go...

Seu gemido soava leve, como suspiros, chamando Ichigo, excitando-o. O ruivo tirou sua camiseta, ávido por um maior contato. Sua boca foi parar no abdome de Ishida. Friccionava os lábios em sua pele, lambendo, sugando, mordendo. Tirou-lhe a camiseta, apressadamente, sem parar as carícias pelo corpo de Ishida. Suas mãos passavam por todo seu corpo, assim como seus lábios. Dava atenção a cada pedaço de pele, desejando-o mais a cada beijo.

Ishida mal se controlava. Seu corpo respondia sem parar, com gemidos, arrepios, prazer. Estava quente, tentava tocar todo o corpo de Ichigo, dar-lhe o mesmo prazer que sentia. E parecia estar funcionando. Ichigo gemia, mas não parava de mordê-lo. Fez um caminho de carícias pelo seu corpo, até chegar a calça de Ishida. Tirou-a prontamente, e em seguida tirou a sua própria.

Ishida agonizava só de ver o corpo desnudo do ruivo a sua frente. Era admiravelmente belo. Definido. Era simplesmente excitante para Ishida ver Ichigo daquele modo.

Ichigo beijou os pés do moreno, descendo para as pernas. Lentamente abaixava para suas coxas, sugando-as e mordendo-as. Ishida gemeu fina e longamente, sem controle.

- Oh, por favor! Não... Não demore mais...

Ichigo sorriu de canto. Sentia seu baixo ventre quase arder de excitação. Dominou-se e começou a dar beijos pelos quadris de Ishida, provocando-lhe cruelmente, deliciosamente. Dava carícias fraquíssimas. Queria ouvir Ishida pedir, gritar por satisfação. _Queria Ishida clamando por ele._

- Ah... Ichigo!

Ichigo não conseguiu esperar mais. Acariciou seu membro, e em seguida lambeu-lhe. Um grito sôfrego saiu dos lábios entreabertos de Ishida. Sua respiração falhava. Ichigo intensificou ainda mais seus movimentos, indo num vai-e-vem com a boca.

Sugava, friccionava, mordia levemente. Deixava Ishida sem qualquer domínio do próprio corpo, estonteado, completamente cego em prazer. Provocava, delineando seu quadril com os dedos, friccionando os lábios.

Um gemido rouco de êxtase soou pelo quarto. Ishida arqueou-se e liberou seu fluxo.

Seu coração tentava se acalmar. Enquanto isso, Ichigo dava-lhe selinhos, mordiscava suas orelhas, fazendo todo o corpo de Ishida arrepiar. O moreno deu-lhe um beijo, enquanto deitava-se por cima de Ichigo.

- Vamos, não quero parar agora... Nós não devemos parar agora... – Dizia, beijando-lhe, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam atrevidas, pelo corpo de Ichigo.

Ichigo quase não se domava em sua excitação. Era simplesmente arrebatador ter o corpo de Ishida para si, dar-lhe prazer e ter prazer. Era algo perturbador a sua mente. Sua voz, quase murmurada em seu ouvido, acionava-lhe os sentidos.

- Eu, definitivamente, _não posso_ parar agora. – E beijou-lhe intimamente.

Ishida parou o beijo e sensualmente começou a lamber o indicador e o dedo maior de Ichigo. O shinigami apoiou Ishida, espalmando a mão desocupada em suas costas, empurrou-lhe para o outro lado da cama e deitou-lhe. Direcionou seu dedo indicador a entrada virgem.

O coração de Ishida parecia que iria sair de seu peito. Deu um beijo em seu amado, em seguida, quase involuntariamente, cravou suas unhas consideravelmente grandes nas costas de Ichigo.

A dor foi lancinante. Um gemido lânguido e rouco veio de seus lábios, já rubros de tanto serem beijados. Ichigo deu-lhe um tempo para habituar-se. Depois de poucos segundos, Ishida relaxou, dando espaço para o ruivo começar seus movimentos. Vagarosamente, começava um inerme vai-e-vem, enquanto reconfortava Ishida, masturbando-o e beijando-o. Alguns minutos depois, Ichigo introduziu o segundo dedo. A esta altura, Ishida gemia sem parar, a, dor havia sumido. Estava preparado. Retirou os dedos, para o descontentamento de Ishida. Em seguida, penetrou-o. Uma pequena dor instalou-se, mas sem impedir que Ishida sentisse prazer. Movimentos lentos iniciaram-se, ainda tentando fazer Ishida acostumar-se. O moreno beijava-o, encorajando-o a continuar, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Fazia passar as mãos pelo seu corpo, lentamente, excitando-o. As investidas tornaram-se mais rápidas, mais fortes, mais prazerosas.

Jeitosamente, Ichigo entranhava-se no corpo de Ishida, sem parar. Em uma doçura tão extrema que parecia consumir-lhes por inteiro. Embebidos em luxúria e torpor, os corpos procuravam-se, letárgicos, sem pensar. Gemidos misturavam-se, descontrolados, inebriados. _Apaixonados._

Sentiam-se em uma brasa incessante. Os beijos eram quentes e desejosos, em um enlevo irreprimível. Cada vez mais agitados, mais intensos. Ishida entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Ichigo, fazendo as investidas tornarem-se mais profundas. Ichigo tocou um ponto especial em Ishida, fazendo o moreno gemer cada vez mais alto. Arqueava-se, sem ar. Seu corpo frágil estava confuso, perdido em prazer. Uma mistura suave de sussurros enfraquecidos e enlanguescidos era só o que se ouvia. Estavam em pane, hipnotizados, em uma amálgama de fogo e amor.

Um último beijo âmago e deleitoso foi dado, antes dos delirantes auges chegarem, simultaneamente. Correntes elétricas corriam lentamente seus corpos, torturando-os, num êxtase singular.

Sem qualquer força, Ichigo deixou seu corpo cair por cima do moreno, que estava igualmente cansado. Ichigo saiu de dentro de Ishida e deitou-se ao seu lado na cama. Suas respirações estavam rápidas, forçadas.

- Quem... Venceu? – Dizia, ofegante. As palavras saiam curtas e quase inaudíveis.

- Nós dois, Ishida. Nós dois.

* * *

Fic DONAAAAAAADA! (Uma one-shot bem grandinha, hein?)

Cara, essa fic deu muuuuito trabalho. Sério. E esse lemom ficou com o estilo**: **"Abra minhas pernas, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa". Ahuahuahuahua!

E ela vai como presente de natal ao meu chaveirinho, Cayle-chan. Olha, eu espero que você goste, porque os neurônios que eu perdi só nesse lemom são irreparáveis!

Beijões, e...

Reviews?

(Ah, feliz natal, people!)


End file.
